


Lucubrator

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, time for bed Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Lucubrator: one who studies by night; one who works by candlelight





	Lucubrator

**Author's Note:**

> Lucubrator: one who studies by night; one who works by candlelight

Derek bolted awake, alarmed, alone in bed, Stiles’s heartbeat thumping from another room.

Head drooped, fingers stilled mid-stroke on the keyboard, that’s how Derek found him.

With gentlest taps, “Stiles, wake up,” Derek whispered.

“Mmm,” Stiles hummed. “Jus’ fi’e more mints, Da’.”

“ _Stiles_.”

“Wha—  _What?”_ Stiles flailed awake _. “_ Not ‘sleep. Gah finsh.”

“You’re finished,” Derek declared. “Come to bed. Or I’m carrying you.”

“Mmm,” Stiles hummed again. “ _Do that_.”

At their bed Derek laid him down, undressed him.

“Luff you, boo,” Stiles mumbled feeling Derek spoon around him.

But Derek was already asleep now that everything was where it belonged.


End file.
